First time
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: This is mine thought about how Dudley and Kitty have fun...
1. just talking

It was nice day nice. The sun was out for now. Let's head on over to TUFF!

We find Dudley and Kitty talking. Dudley was in his in chair, while Kitty was sitting on his lap. They have been dating for about 9 months. Kitty wanted Dudley to come over to her apartment.

"So Dudley, do you want to come to my house tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"How about 8:00pm."

"Alright! I'll be there."

Soon the day was done. Everyone went home. Kitty went home at sat on the couch. SHe thought about Dudley. THen she thought something, that she never thought of before.

"Why am I thinking about that? I'm not married yet." She said to herself.

She made dinner and couldnt wait till 8:00pm. With Dudley, he told his mom he would go to Kitty's house at 8:00pm.

"Mom, I'm going to go to Kitty's apartment tonight!" He yelled from his room.

"Be careful!" She yelled from down stairs.

Soon he ate dinner with his mom, Peg. He got ready. He took a shower, and but on some nice clothes with pants!

"Pants feel weird." He told himself.

Soon it was around 7:45pm. He didnt want to be late.

"I better go! Don't want to keep my lady waiting." He said to himslef.

He got in the car and drove over to KItty's house. He got there at around 7:58pm.

"I just made it."

He knocked on the door. The door opened and he saw Kitty. She was wearing a short jacket, and you could see her bra. Dudley liked her looked. She also wore short shorts, like bed time shorts. Kitty also liked Dudley's looked. He was wearing his black shirt with black pants.

"Hmmm, Dudley. I like your look."

"I was about to say the same thing to you."

She let him in and they sat on the couch together.

"Dudley?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again for coming over."

"Sure thing. I like seeing you this late."

"Why?"

"We'll first I can see your in your bra and underwear."

"I knew you would."

"Second, your so dang sexy."

Kitty purred a little. She sat on Dudley's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dudley loved what Kitty was doing.

"Kitty?"

"What?"

"Are gonna have sex tonight?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

"A little. I wanted you ever since we first dated."

"Me to."


	2. I love you

So, Dudley and Kitty are in Kitty's apartment. They both wanted each other for a while now. Let's go check on them now...

THey both sat on the couch. Kitty was sitting in Dudley's lap. They began to kiss each other. Dudley got up, and Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked into her room, and shut the door. He set her down on the bed. He broke the kiss, and took off his shirt. Kitty loved his upper body. She purred, and laid down on her back. Dudley got on top, and kissed her.

After a few mintues went by, Kitty flipped them over, so she was on top. Dudley sat up, and moved his hands on her back. He unclip her bra, and slowly pulled it off. He threw it on the floor, and drolled a little. He moved his hands toward them, but Kitty covered her chest up.

"Not yet, big boy." She teased.

Kitty took his pants, and went down to the middle of his legs. She didnt know how big Dudley was. She began to rubbed it. Dudley moaned as Kitty did that. Then, Kitty put her mouth over it. She moved her head up and down. Dudley placed his hands in her hair, and moaned louder. Soon, she sucked on it, and faster and harder for him.

"Oh sh** Kitty." (Sorry, I always beep those words out.)

Kitty stayed like for about 1 hour. After she was done, she went back up and kissed him. Dudley turned them over, and he was on top now. He began to kiss her neck, and went down to her chest. He put his hands on her 'chest'. He rubbed both of them slowly for her. She purred as Dudley put his mouth over the right one. He sucked and pulled on it.

"Oh Dudley, yes!"

Dudley moved to the left one, and did the same thing. Soon, he down between her legs. He took off her underwear, and went down. He began to lick her. Kitty put her hands on the back of his head, so he could espcape that well. She moaned as Dudley did this.

"Dudley! Yes! Keep going!" She begged.

Dudley went faster and harder for her. She purred a little as he did this. After a 1 hour went by, he was done. Then Kitty had an idea.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know 69?"

"Yea, why?"

"Could we try it?"

"Yea! This should be fun."

Dudley laid on her back. Kitty put mouth over his friend, and Dudley began to lick Kitty. The both moaned as they licked each other parts. After about 30 mintues went by, they both stopped. Kitty got off, and laid on her back. Dudley got on top of her. He put his hands next to her shoudlers, and Kitty put her hands on his shoulders. Dudley looked down, and got in the right place.

"Wait, Dudley."

"What?"

"Can we go slow at first."

"First time, Kitty?"

"Yea."

"Mine too."

The both smiled at each other. Dudley went slowly. Kitty gasped her claws shot out. Dudley stopped and pulled out of her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, no, no. I'm just not used to this, that's all."

"Ok, let's try again."

"Alright."

Dudley went back in. Kitty wrapped her legs around his lower body. He grabbed the bed sheets.

"You're so tight!"

"You're so big!"

Dudley began to pump slowly. Kitty got used to it a little. The both began to breath harder and harder. Soon, Kitty told Dudley to go faster, so he did. He pumped faster and harder for her. Kitty's head flew back as he did that. Soon, he went as fast as he could. They did that for about 2 hours. Dudley got off of her. Kitty got on top of him.

"Mine turn." She whispered

Dudley smiled at her. Kitty kissed him, and went all the way down. Dudley held her hips, and she moved her body back and forth. Kitty put her hands on his chest, and went a little faster. Dudley moaned as Kitty did this. His head flew back as she went harder.

"Oh baby, your so sexy." Dudley said with a smile.

Kitty smiled and kissed him. She had fast as she could. Then Dudley's phone began to ring. He answered it, and Kitty keeped going.

"Hello?"

"Dudley! Where are you?"

"M-mom! I cant...talk right now." He said breathing hard.

"Is something wrong?"

He hung up, and put his phone on the floor. He grabbed Kitty, and turned them over. The spun around for a while. Dudley's phone rang again, but he didnt answer it this time. Kitty was on her back, and Dudley began to pump. They both felt closer than ever. Then Dudley felt like he was getting close.

"K-K-Kitty! I'm close, I can feel it!"

"Oh yes, Dudley! Give it to me!"

After a few more pumps, Dudley let go. Kitty screamed as she felt it inside of her. Dudley pulled out, and they both got under the covers. Kitty laid herself on top of Dudley. She put her head on his chest.

"Best night ever, Dudley."

"Yes it was, Kitty. I love you."

"I love you too."

The kissed each other and went to sleep, feeling happy.


	3. a great morning

Morning came. Kitty was the first to wake up. She smiled as she saw Dudley. She was laying on top of him. She turned her head to the door, and it was shut. She started to rermber last night.

_"I hope I'm not pregnant..."_ She thought

Kitty looked back at Dudley. THen she got an idea. She began to kiss him. She closed her eyes. Then Dudley woke up slowly. He didnt opened his eyes, cause he didnt want Kitty to stop. But soon, she knew he was awake.

"I know your awake, Dudley."

"Aww, I like that way of saying good morning."

Kitty smiled at him. She got off of him, and laid next to him.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you like last night?"

"Yea, did you?"

"Yep. I'll never forget it."

"Me too."

They layed in bed for a few more mintues. Soon it was time for work. THey got ready and went to work. When they got there, Dudley saw Peg outside talking with the Chief.

"Sh**. My mom."

"Don't worry Dudley."

THey walked over, and Peg hugged Dudley.

"Where were you, Dudley!"

"I was...out!" He lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I came...home late at...night."

"Your lieing."

"What? No..."

"Next time, I want you home at 10:00pm!" She yelled at him.

"I'm a grown man, woman!"

Peg rolled her eyes, and left. Dudley,Kitty and the Chief went into his office. THey talked for a while.

"Don't be late again!" The Chief said.

"Sorry Chief. We lost track of time." Dudley said.

"Don't let it happened again, are else..."

"Wait Chief!" Kitty said. "It's my fault, I made us late."

"Is this true?"

"Y-yes."

Dudley and Kitty walked out of room.

"Thanks for the cover, Kitty."

"Yourwelcome, Dudley."

"So I was wondering, if we could do it again?"

"Sure. But when we have a day off."

"It's a date then."

"A date?"

"Call it what you want."

They both smiled at each other, and went to work.

**How was it? I ended it like this, because...I don't really know why...**


End file.
